


Man On!

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Sports, Angst, Athletic Trainer, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Soccer, Sports, athlete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is one of the star players for her soccer team, the Fire Ferrets. All goes down hill when she gets injured and is forced to leave the game. But not everything turns out so badly when she meets the athletic trainer, Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write any form of smut. So feel free to give me advice and let me know what you think! Hopefully you enjoy it. 
> 
> The really explicit parts occur in Chapter 2.
> 
> This is kind of a test run for myself before I put it into my longer fic Tinderella.

“MAN ON!” shouted Korra from the left flank. “Pass here!”

Her teammate passed the ball just before an oncoming defender could reach her. Korra received the fast pass smoothly and dribbled along the left flank of the field at top speed. She glanced over her shoulder to see a defender chasing her down. _Just a few more steps and then cross_ she thought to herself.

She took two more steps, planting her right foot and began to swivel her hips to kick the ball with her left. As she did this she felt a cleat making contact with the inner part of her right calf. Her leg jerked towards the side and slightly forward  at an odd angle and she was brought to the ground. The whistle blared and play stopped. Korra began to rise, but as soon as she put weight on her right leg, she fell to the ground again. As she lay there, she could feel the pain pulsating from her groin area.

“Player 5, do you want the trainer to come out?” asked the referee.

“Uuuh, no it’s alright.” Korra attempted to get herself up again, but the pain was too much. “Nevermind, yeah please send them over.”

After hearing that, the referee motioned towards the athletic trainer and their team. Quickly three people sprinted onto the pitch with a bright orange stretcher.

“Hey Korra. It’s going to be okay. We’re just going to get you onto the stretcher and pull you to the sidelines to see what’s wrong,” said a soothing voice.

Korra had been looking at the ground this whole time. She was a professional soccer player and had had small injuries before, but she had never needed to be pulled off of the pitch. She found this whole situation so embarrassing. She finally looked up at the athletic trainer. _Wow_. Korra took in a deep breath as she got her first good look at the woman kneeling beside her. She had long raven black hair that was tied in a tight ponytail. She had breathtaking light green eyes with dashes of yellow. Her lips were plump and colored a deep ruby red that stood out from her pale complexion.

“Mako, Bolin and I are just going to slide you onto the stretcher. If you feel pain just let me know,” continued the woman.

Korra could feel someone place their arms beneath her armpits. At the same time she looked down at her legs to see someone grasp her ankles. While she watched the man at her feet, the athletic trainer placed one arm on Korra’s back and another on the back of her thighs. The two men lifted Korra up just a bit and slid her to the side to place her on the stretcher. It seemed that the athletic trainer was just there to support Korra’s center and to make sure the move was done smoothly.

Once on the stretcher, the two men lifted her up and trotted to the sidelines. Once there, Korra could hear the sound of the whistle and play continued. The two assistants left and Korra was only with the athletic trainer.

“Hey there Korra. I’m Asami. I’m the athletic trainer for the Wolfbats. If you have any questions feel free to ask.” The Wolfbats were the rivalry team of the Fire Ferrets. This was one of the biggest games of the season and Korra was here on the sidelines with the opponent’s athletic trainer. Even if the trainer happened to be ridiculously attractive, Korra would rather be on the field helping her teammates.

“Uh, okay.”

“Where’s the pain coming from?”

“Ummm… my groin and upper thigh area.”

“Okay, since we have to check your injury and it’s near your groin, would you like to go to the Athletic Room? Or do you not mind me assessing you here?”

“The Athletic Room please,” Korra said quietly.

“Okay, let me just get Mako and Bolin again.” Asami left Korra’s side and retrieved the two boys. They hoisted her up again and began to bring her into the building. Once inside they went down a stairwell and took a sharp left. They then walked down a long hallway and entered a room to the right. It was a large room with tons of medical supplies. There were also supplies for therapeutic exercises, two whirlpool baths, an ultrasound machine, and a machine for electrical stimulation. The supplies were state of the art and very well maintained.

Bolin and Mako lined the stretcher up with the medical table. “Do you think you can slide yourself over or do you want me to help?” asked Asami.

“I-I can do it.” Korra turned her torso slightly and placed both hands onto the medical table. She lifted herself up and slid backwards placing herself onto the table butt first. She then slid her left leg onto the table and groaned. She could feel the pain in her groin and stopped moving. Asami saw this and placed two gentle hands onto Korra’s right leg. Before moving it onto the table, she looked up to Korra asking permission. Korra nodded and gritted her teeth as Asami swiftly moved her right leg onto the table next to her left. After that the two assistants left the room with the stretcher in hand to return to the field. They needed to be ready to help another player if needed.

“Okay, I’m going to start my assessment now,” said Asami with a gentle voice. “Do you mind if I remove your shorts? It makes it easier when working with groin injuries.”

“Ah ok, um go ahead.” Korra couldn’t help but look at the trainer from head to toe. She was wearing a tight blue polo with the logo of the Wolfbats on it. Along with that she wore tan pants that hugged her thighs and ended in a bootcut. Her sneakers were slightly worn, but it was evident that they were the same blue as her polo. She was amazed at how attractive this woman was, even in these types of work clothes.

Korra’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt Asami’s hands lift her shirt slightly. She watched as pale svelte fingers deftly untied the drawstring of her shorts. “Can you lift your hips just a little?” asked Asami. Korra did as she was asked and Asami gently removed her shorts. Korra gulped as she watched the woman fold her shorts and put them on a table to the side. Korra was now left in her black spandex that ended near the middle of her thighs.

“Okay, so you said you’re feeling pain in your groin and upper thigh, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, I’m going to apply pressure to certain spots on your thigh. Just let me know when it hurts.”

“Okay.”

Asami stayed standing to the side of Korra, she then placed one of her hands gently on her thigh midway up. She then applied a bit of pressure. “Does that hurt?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Okay.” Asami moved her hand up slowly and stopped higher on her thigh. She then applied a small amount of pressure. “How’s that feel?”

“That’s fine too.”

Asami moved her hand up even further and gave her thigh another light squeeze. Instantly Korra inhaled deeply. “That seemed to bother you.”

“Yeah it hurt a bit.”

“From one to ten, one being the least, ten being the most. How much did it hurt?”

“Probably a five.”

“Okay that’s good to hear. Not too bad then.” Asami then moved her hand even further up and slightly inward. Korra watched as her hands stopped in such a compromising position. She took her lower lip in between her teeth and bit down a little watching as Asami’s pale hand gave her thigh another squeeze. This time the pain engulfed Korra. She held her breath and her body stiffened. If she weren’t in so much pain, she definitely would have been more worried about the placement of Asami’s hand. “Again, from one to ten, how painful was that,” asked Asami as she looked straight into Korra’s eyes that were beginning to tear up.

“Easily a seven.”

“Okay.” Asami looked at Korra and then down at her thigh. “It seems that you’ve pulled your pectineus muscle. It’s a muscle that’s in your inner thigh that connects your pubic bone to the top of your thigh bone. It’s what I had assumed when I saw you get tackled.” Asami ran a tongue over her lips and then continued. “Since your hips were twisted and the contact forced your leg into an unfamiliar position too quickly, your muscle was pulled. Does that make sense?”

“Ah yeah. So can you make it better?”

“It’s going to take time to heal. I’d recommend taking the next three days off from training and only moderate training for the next two weeks, since it seems to be a 2nd degree pull.” Asami paused to make sure that Korra was listening. Korra nodded slowly. “You’ll need to ice your groin to reduce pain and swelling. I recommend doing this for 20 to 30 minutes every 3 to 4 hours for the next 3 days. On top of icing, make sure to take anti-inflammatory painkillers, like ibuprofen. Finally, there are certain stretches that you should do to strengthen the muscle again.”

“Okay, that all makes sense. Umm, can you write this down for me cause there is no way in hell I’ll remember all of that.”

Korra heard a quiet laugh escape from Asami. That may have been one of the most adorable things she had ever heard. “Yes, of course,” Asami said as she walked over to her desk. Korra watched as her hips swayed, a bit too much if you’d ask her. Asami leaned forward over her desk a bit to grab a pen and sticky note. Her ass looked so good in those pants. Korra couldn’t help but wonder what it looked like if it weren’t covered in fabric.

When Asami turned, she could see that Korra’s face was flushed. She walked back over and handed the paper to Korra. “I can show you some of the stretches if you’d like.”

“Yeah that’d be great.” There was so much enthusiasm in Korra’s voice that Asami tilted her head sideways a bit in confusion.

“Okay. I’ll demonstrate it rather than having you do it. Since you’ll be sore for a while, do these stretches when the pain has subsided. Okay?” Asami furrowed her brows and looked at Korra.

“Yeah, gotcha boss.” _God, why did she just call her boss?_

Asami giggled. “Boss?”

“Ehh, yeah well you keep telling me what to do.... S-So I guess I just decided to call you that.”

“I kinda like the sound of that,” said Asami as she winked at Korra. Korra had expected to hear a bit of sarcasm in Asami’s voice, but there wasn’t even the smallest hint of it. Korra slowly turned her body to face Asami. As she did this, she grunted a bit, but withstood the pain. Her legs now dangled from the side of the medical table.

“Okay, so I assume you know how to do lunges and the butterfly stretch, but there are a lot more stretches that will be more beneficial to you.” Asami lowered herself onto the ground and laid on her side. “So you probably do planks a lot, at least from looking at your physique you seem to.” Korra could see Asami begin to flush a bit after saying this. Asami cleared her throat and continued, “but what would help you best is a side plank and lifting your hip up and repeating this process.” As she was explaining this, she was doing the motion. Korra watched as her hip slowly rose and fell, repeating the process. She was so graceful and her curves seemed to be accentuated in this position. “Got that?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Another one that I would recommend to you is the side lying lift or also known as the crossover stretch.” Asami lowered her hip onto the ground and folded one leg up and in front of the leg that was in contact with the ground. She then raised the leg that was on the ground up and then lowered it back down. _Damn, she’s flexible_ was all that Korra could think as she watched Asami. “Got that one?”

“Yup.”

“Okay this is the last one.” Asami rolled over and laid on her back. She then bent her knees slightly. “This one is called the hip adductor stretch.” As she said this she raised her hips into the air slowly and then lowered them. _She’s humping the air, she’s fucking humping the air!_ thought Korra. Asami continued to do this over and over and Korra could feel her stomach tense. She could feel warmth spread through her body and to her core. After a few more thrusts Asami rose to her feet and walked towards Korra. She then placed a hand over Korra’s. “Did you get that one?” she asked, but there was something different about her voice. It seemed like she was teasing, playing with Korra.

“Umm, maybe you could show me again,” replied Korra with her cheeks blushing.

Asami let out a full laugh this time and squeezed Korra’s hand. “I can show you more than just that,” said Asami suggestively as she bit her lower lip. Before Korra knew what she was doing, she placed both of her hands on Asami’s cheeks, cupping her face and drew her towards herself. Their lips locked and Korra felt shivers go down her spine, but it didn’t last long. She felt Asami’s hand squeeze her own and Korra pulled back.

“Ah, s-sorry I shouldn’t have done that,” Korra managed to say.

Without an answer, Asami walked towards the door. _Crap, I messed up royally this time,_ thought Korra. But instead of leaving the room, Asami stopped and closed the door. Korra then heard the clicking sound of it being locked. Asami walked back to Korra and still without a word she leaned in and Asami’s lips crashed with Korra’s. Asami tasted of peppermint and a hint of sweetness that Korra couldn’t figure out. Asami placed a hand onto Korra’s left thigh and gave it a little squeeze and as she did this Korra raised her arms and slipped them around the back of her neck. Koora pulled Asami closer to her and the kiss deepened. Korra felt as Asami’s tongue slid against her lower lip, asking for permission. Korra parted her lips slightly and allowed Asami’s tongue to slip into her mouth. Asami’s hands began to wander, sliding up to her hips and then gradually around her waist.

There was something different about this kiss compared to kisses Korra had had in the past. It was exciting and the way Asami kissed her felt so good. As time passed Asami became more urgent and the kiss felt harder, deeper. Asami wanted Korra as much as she wanted her. Finally Korra began to spread her legs to allow their bodies to get as close as possible, but the pain in her groin reminded her of why she was there.

“Fuckkk…” Korra sighed into Asami’s mouth, her want was building, but the pain was too much. She drew her lips away from Asami’s and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were different. They were a darker shade of green and so intense. “I-I want to, but…”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Korra.” Asami looked down to Korra’s groin flustered. “This was not professional of me at all. I-I shouldn’t have done this.” Asami removed her hands from around Korra’s waist and backed away, forcing Korra to unwrap her arms from her neck at the same time.

Korra looked into Asami’s eyes and could see the intensity and need fading from her eyes. “Umm, maybe I could make an appointment with you later. Ahh, like a checkup, to make sure I’m healing properly.”

Asami continued to look at Korra and nodded. She walked to her desk, her hips not swaying as much, and grabbed one of her business cards. She took the pen she had used earlier and began to write on the card. After a moment, she was standing in front of Korra again. “Umm, here. You can call to make an appointment. Or you can call the other number that’s on the card.”

Korra took the card from Asami and looked down. Asami had written down her personal number just under the business number. “I’ll definitely call you.”

* * *

 

 **Two weeks later…**  

“Okay Kuvira, I know you think that the exercises are a waste of your time, but you need to do them.” Asami looked at the young soccer player. “If you don’t do it, you may be seriously injured if the slightest thing goes wrong. Really, you need to-”

"Wow, Fantastic baby. Dance I wanna dance dance...* Asami was interrupted by her personal phone ringing in her pocket. She blushed as she had forgotten to turn her phone on vibrate. “Ah, sorry Kuvira. I’ll be right back.” She turned away and removed her phone from her pocket and made her way out of the Athletic Room. “Hello?”

There was a slight pause on the other line until “Is this Asami?”

“Yes this is she. What can I do for you?”

“Umm, this is Korra.”

“Oh! Hey Korra. How are you feeling?”

“I’m much better, thanks to you. I’ve been doing everything that you recommended.”

“T-that’s good to hear.”

“That’s not why I called though. I… ummm… was wondering if you’d… like to grab some dinner with me tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

“Really?! How does eight sound to you?”

“That works for me.”

“Awesome, how about we meet in front of Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery at eight then?”

“It’s a date, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon!”

Asami heard the other line disconnect. She hadn’t thought that Korra was going to contact her. It had been two weeks since they had met and she had assumed that Korra didn’t feel the same way that she had felt about her.

Asami recalled how she spotted the tan skin and the muscular build of player number 5. She watched as her short hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and how it bounced as she ran. She was an aggressive and strong player, but also very compassionate towards her teammates. She had watched Korra get fouled and recalled feeling flustered as she got her team ready to help the player. Once she came face to face with her on the pitch, her breath hitched as she saw her beautiful icy blue eyes. She was lucky to stay so composed for so long, but as the treated the player she couldn’t resist her. She crossed the professional boundary and placed her hand onto Korra’s. This had resulted in Korra kissing her and catching her off guard, forcing her to squeeze the hand beneath her own. Korra had taken this as a sign to stop, even though that was the last thing Asami wanted. She ended up closing and locking the door and returning to Korra. This time Asami caught Korra off guard and their lips crashed together. The two of them had become one. They were like this for god knows how long, until Korra ended up parting their lips. This snapped Asami back into the present and reminded her that she had to be professional with this woman, even if she wanted more. Asami apologized, but Korra had stopped her because of her injury, not because she didn’t want Asami. Finally Asami gave her her number and hoped that Korra would contact her soon. And she finally had.

Asami finished up with Kuvira and the rest of the players that she had appointments with for the day. It was 6pm when she was finally done and able to head home to prepare for her date with Korra.

Asami took a hot shower and did her makeup and hair. She then picked her clothing for the night. She ended up with black skinny jeans and a white low cut v-neck shirt. Over her jeans were knee high black boots. She pulled her red leather jacket over her shoulders and looked into her full length mirror. _This will have to do_ , she thought.

She walked into her garage and looked at the silver Mercedes SLK AMG 55 and the black and red KTM 390 Duke, she’d have to drive one of those to her date, but wasn’t sure which one. She ended up deciding on the motorcycle and left to meet Korra.

* * *

 

**Twenty minutes later…**

“Stop teasing me Tonraq!”

“I wasn’t teasing, you really do look nice tonight Korra. Your date’s gunna be speechless.”

Tonraq was the owner of Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery. He had named the place after his father, Narook. She was a regular here and close to Tonraq and his wife Senna.

“Whatever… I’m going to wait outside. I’ll see you soon.” Korra exited the noodlery and ended up leaning against the brick wall. She was had shown up thirty minutes early and went in to talk with Tonraq to pass the time. It was now 7:50pm. As she waited, she watched cars pass quickly by, until she spotted a black motorcycle pull to the side into a parking spot. Her eyes were drawn toward the slim figure of the rider. She watched as the woman removed her helmet and her hair fell gracefully across her back and shoulders. The woman took one hand and swept the hair away from her face. She jumped off from the motorcycle and walked towards Korra.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we may not make it through dinner,” teased Asami.

Korra had been staring at Asami with her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“S-sorry. You just look really really nice tonight. Much different from the polo and khakis,” said Korra with a goofy smile on her face.

“Well thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself,” said Asami. Korra watched as Asami’s gaze slowly lowered and raised back up, not hiding that she was checking her out. Korra was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white baseball tee with dark blue sleeves and black converse.

As Asami continued to look at Korra, Korra felt a tinge of nervousness. She rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hands and then cleared her throat. “Want to head in?” Asami looked at her with her vibrant green eyes and nodded her head. “Do you want to sit at the bar or a booth?”

“I’d prefer the booth, but either is fine.” Korra nodded and head towards the corner of the noodlery and slid into one of the booths. Asami then slid into the seat across from her.

“I’m glad you called. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to,” said Asami as she looked at the menu.

Korra was also looking at the menu, even though she knew what she wanted already. “I was kinda hesitant actually.” Korra looked up from the menu. “I was surprised that someone as pretty as yourself may actually be interested in me.”

Asami sighed and looked up from the menu, “Are you serious?! Have you seen yourself?! Korra you’re absolutely stunning.”

Korra blushed at this. She thought it was ridiculous hearing someone so beautiful say something like that towards herself. As she thought about this, Senna approached the table. “Hey dear,” she said as she looked at Korra.

“Hey Senna. Uhh, this is Asami.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Asami. So what can I get you two to drink?”

“I’ll have a water with lemon please,” said Korra.

“And for you dear?” asked Senna.

“Do you have green tea?”

“We do.”

“Okay, I’ll have that then please.” As Senna left, she winked at Korra. As if saying, nice catch. Asami saw this and then asked, “Do you come here often, she seems to know you pretty well.”

“Yeah, I do. Usually it’s when I want to be reminded of home. The noodles taste very similar to my mom’s recipe.” Korra said this with a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes.

Asami leaned forward a bit, resting her head on one hand. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen someone with such beautiful eyes before.” Korra could feel her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing. Asami parted her lips into a wide smile, allowing Korra the delight of seeing her perfect white teeth clashing with the deep red of her lips. _Damn, would I give anything to kiss her right now._

As Korra stared at Asami’s lips, Senna returned with their water and tea. She then took their orders and then returned to the back of the noodlery.

Korra and Asami continued to make small talk. There was something between them that made them more hesitant. It may have had to do with them making out after only knowing one another for twenty minutes, but that’s beyond the point. They ended up discussing which soccer team in the league seemed to have the highest chance of placing first for the season. It became quite a heated debate, Asami thought that the Badgermoles would take it this year, while Korra thought the Platypus Bears would. Neither of them budged from their stance and they agreed to disagree.

Finally Senna returned with their meals. The seaweed noodles for Korra and tentacle stew for Asami. “Enjoy the food ladies. If you need anything just give a holler,” said Senna before walking towards the bar to talk to Tonraq.

Asami lowered her head towards the bowl in front of her and took in the smell of the stew. “Mmmm, this smells so good,” she pretty much groaned. She hadn’t eaten since the morning and finally became aware of how hungry she was.

Korra raised an eyebrow after hearing Asami’s groan, but then let it go. She dug right into her food. It tasted as it usually did and was so good. The cooking here never disappointed her. “How’s your meal Asami?” Korra asked with noodles still hanging from her mouth.

Asami giggled as she saw the soccer player slurp the noodles into her mouth. “It’s really good. I’m glad you brought me here.”

“Me too. I usually come here on my own and it’s nice to have some company.”

“It’s my pleasure, Korra.”

They both continued to eat and when they finished up Korra asked Senna for the check. She had asked Asami if she wanted dessert, but she said that she was too stuffed to eat anything more. When Senna placed down the check, both of their hands reached out to pay.

“I got this Asami.”

“Let’s at least split it.”

“No, I insist. I asked you on the date, so I pay.” As she said this Korra ripped the check from Asami’s hand so quickly that Asami had no time to react. Korra then pulled out cash from her pocket and placed it on the table. Asami gave her a slight glare, but Korra just returned a bright smile.

“I’m leaving the tip then.” Asami placed a generous tip onto the table as she said this.

“Fine, I’m only giving in cause you’re cute,” said Korra as she flashed a wink at Asami.

They both slid out of the booth and began to leave, but Korra paused at the doorway. “Thanks for the food. I’ll see you two soon!” said Korra waving to Senna and Tonraq.

“Bye you two,” said Tonraq with his deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit portrayal of consensual sex.
> 
> This is my first time doing this so sorry if things don't seem right or there are little mistakes. Hopefully it's not too bad. Let me know what you all think of it!

“Thanks for dinner Korra.” They were outside standing beside Asami’s motorcycle when Asami slipped her arms around Korra’s waist pulling her into an embrace. Korra accepted this warmly by wrapping her arms around Asami’s neck and pulling their bodies closer together. Asami turned her head slightly and placed a light peck onto Korra’s cheek. “I’m really glad you called me,” she whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down Korra’s spine.

“I-I’m glad I called you too.” It was a good thing that Asami was hugging Korra, because her face was as red as it could possibly be. The light peck may have been quick, but Korra could still feel the warmth of where her lips met her skin. Korra had never been drawn to someone so quickly. Being with Asami just felt so right, there was something about it that Korra couldn’t explain. 

“Uuhh… my place isn’t too far away from here if you’d like to go there now.”

“I was starting to think that you weren’t going to ask.” Asami pulled away from the embrace and grabbed the spare helmet from her motorcycle and threw it to Korra. “Here.” Asami swung one leg across the motorcycle and straddled it. Korra drew in the sight of Asami on her motorcycle and fuck was it sexy. “You coming Korra? If you stay there staring at me, you may miss out on the ride of your life.” She winked at Korra and slipped on her helmet. She then patted the seat behind her.

“Y-yeah of course I’m coming.” Korra slid on the helmet and then swung her leg over the back of the motorcycle, taking her place behind Asami. She then placed her hands lightly on Asami’s hips.

“You’re going to have to hold on much tighter than that.” Asami took Korra’s hands into her own and guided them to her stomach. Korra then clasped her hands together and Asami started up the motorcycle, revving it a couple times. “You ready?”

“Ye-” Before Korra could finish what she was saying, Asami had taken off. Korra naturally wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist tighter and she could hear Asami laughing and feel her toned stomach rise and fall as she did. 

“SO JUST TELL ME WHERE TO TURN KORRA.” Asami yelled, so that she could be heard. After that Korra yelled the directions to Asami and they had arrived in an astonishing four minutes. It usually took Korra about twenty minutes to walk to Narook’s.

Asami parked the motorcycle and removed her helmet. “Uh Korra, I like you hugging me and all, but you can let go now.” Korra was still recovering from the adrenaline rush and was a bit disoriented.

“S-sorry. Uh, wow,” she said as she removed her hands from around Asami’s waist and slid off of the motorcycle. “That was fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ll take you for another spin sometime. Just call me whenever.”

“I may have to take you up on that offer.” After saying that, Korra slipped her hand into Asami’s and entwined their fingers. “Come on.” She led Asami into the apartment building and into the elevator. She then hit the button for the 12th floor. 

“Hmm, well that gives us some time,” said Asami with a lower voice than normal. Korra looked at her and saw Asami moving in to kiss her. As she approached, Korra noticed that Asami had somehow reapplied her lipstick and that she also had a small scar on her left cheek. Just before their lips collided, Korra closed her eyes and waiting for Asami to close the gap. Although it was just milliseconds of time before their lips met, it felt like time had slowed. 

Their lips finally met and Korra was embraced by the warmth and softness of Asami’s lips. Asami pushed Korra against the wall of the elevator and Korra reached up to take a handful of Asami’s silky black hair. She tugged slightly and a groan was released from Asami. The kisses were full of fervency. Korra felt Asami’s tongue slide across her lower lip, the same way she had done before two weeks ago. And again Korra allowed Asami’s tongue access into her mouth. This time it was a familiar feeling, a comfortable feeling. Their tongues danced in one another’s mouths and it felt as if Asami was the only person Korra was meant to ever be with. 

Korra inhaled deeply and could smell jasmine and green tea coming from Asami. As Korra enjoyed the pleasantness of Asami’s smell, Asami broke the passionate kiss. But before Korra could utter a complaint, she felt Asami’s lips against her cheek. Then her forehead, then her nose, and then the other cheek. Asami then trailed kisses along Korra’s chin and down to her neck, where she gave Korra a gentle nip and then trailed her tongue over the same spot and began to lightly suck.

*Ding* Asami removed her lips from Korra’s neck and looked towards the elevator door. They were only up to the 7th floor, but the elevator had stopped and the doors were opening. They both separated from one another and waited for a tall, lanky bald man with a beard to walk into the elevator. He looked at the two of them and then raised an eyebrow at Korra, before taking a place near the doors of the elevator. 

Korra turned to Asami, as if asking her why the man had looked at her so oddly. As they turned face to face, she saw the corners of Asami’s mouth curl up into a huge grin. She tried to stifle her laughter, but couldn’t hold it in. “You…. have..... lipstick.. all …… over….. you…” she managed to get out between her laughter. Korra’s eyes widened and she automatically tried to rub it off. Asami reached up and stopped Korra. “It’s not going to come off with you just rubbing it like that. We’re almost to your place anyways, so it doesn’t matter.”

“I-I guess so.” Even so, Korra was embarrassed and couldn’t help but be conscious of the man in the elevator with them. Luckily he got off at the 9th floor, so the awkwardness didn’t last too long. “That was so embarrassing!” Korra declared once the elevator doors had closed on the 9th floor.

“I thought it was kinda cute.” Asami smiled and placed a kiss on Korra’s cheek, probably leaving even more lipstick. 

“Well, I hope I never see that man ever again,” said Korra quietly. 

They finally reached the 12th floor and Korra led Asami to her apartment at the end of the hallway. She unlocked the door and walked in. Asami followed closely and she could hear the door shut behind them. “So here… ”

Before Korra could finish what she was saying, Asami had brought their lips together again. This time she could feel even more desperation and urgency from the beautiful woman. Korra couldn’t hold back anymore and gave into the pleasure of having Asami alone. She placed her hands onto Asami’s shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Korra then placed her hands onto Asami’s hips as Asami naturally wrapped her long arms around her neck. 

Korra broke away from Asami’s lips and looked into her lustfilled green eyes. Korra felt a hand entangle itself into her hair and pull sharply, eliciting a deep groan from herself. Korra’s tan neck was now exposed and Asami took full advantage of this. She lowered her lips to the warm skin and began to bite and suck. “Ffffuck,” Korra moaned into Asami’s neck. 

Asami continued to ravage Korra’s neck, but Korra had different plans. She pushed herself away from the wall and brought their lips back together. She guided Asami down the hallway and towards the bedroom, only parting lips when they had to remove pieces of clothing from one another. 

They continued through the living space and neared Korra’s bedroom, but just before they were able to reach the doorway, Korra felt Asami’s body begin to lean backwards. As Asami tried to stable herself she pulled Korra in closer, but this just caused Korra to lose her balance as well. They both plummeted to the ground, landing with a big thud. Asami landing first with Korra on top of her.

“Shit, a-are… you… okay?” panted Korra with concern.

She could see that Asami’s eyes had tears welling up, but not enough for them to fall. “Ehh, yeah. I’m fine…I tripped on something. Are you okay?” 

“ummm. I kinda had someone to land on, so yeah.” Korra smiled at Asami. She then looked back and saw a dog toy on the ground and sighed. “Sorry, you tripped on one of Naga’s toys.”

“Naga?” 

“Umm yeah, she’s my dog,” replied Korra as she sat up and pointed towards a big curled up ball of white fur in the corner of the room. Naga was asleep in her dog bed, she somehow had not been woken up by Asami and Korra. 

Korra looked back down at Asami, who she was now straddling and realized how exposed Asami was. Korra’s gaze traveled from her long neck, down to her black lace bra, down her toned abs, and then finally resting upon the matching lace panties. She began to bite her lower lip and could feel the wetness in her own panties. 

At this point they were both in their underwear with their other clothes thrown around the apartment. Asami watched as Korra blatantly checked her out. “Like what you see?”

“Y-yes,” she paused, “very much so.”

“I’m enjoying the view too.” As Asami said this she reached out and ran her fingertips over the crevices and rises of Korra’s abs, which caused Korra to slightly gasp. Her fingers continued to travel up, but stopped just under Korra’s breasts. She looked up at Korra and Korra nodded, giving her permission. Asami’s hands then grasped Korra’s full breasts and began to message them. Korra’s hardened nipples could be felt through the fabric of the bra and Asami flicked her thumb over the sensitive area now and again. 

Korra’s arousal continued to swell, until she finally broke. She pulled herself away from Asami and stood up, grabbing Asami’s hand in the process and pulling her into the bedroom. She then tugged Asami in front of her and pushed her onto the plush bed. 

Korra looked at the woman in front of her. Her hair a tangled mess and her lipstick smudged. She was the epitome of sexy and she knew it. While Korra was stunned by her beauty, Asami had sat up and unclasped her bra. She slipped the straps from her shoulders. Korra took in the sight of Asami’s flushed skin and exposed breasts. 

Korra breathed in deeply as she took a few steps towards Asami. She placed a hand on each of her thighs and spread her legs that were dangling off of the end of the bed. She then placed herself between them. Korra cupped Asami’s face in her hands and brought them together for a delicate kiss. It wasn’t like the kisses before. It was different. Neither of them rushed the moment, instead they both savored and enjoyed it. The kiss slowly built up and deepened, becoming more and more passionate. They melted and melded together, perfect for one another.

Korra’s hands ran over every inch of Asami and was encouraged to continue as quiet groans were released from her. Korra inched her way downward and she found herself running her fingers along the hem of Asami’s panties. Korra continued downward and pressed a hand against Asami through the thin fabric. She felt a hand tangle its way into her hair and pull. 

She placed both hands on the side of Asami’s panties and slide them down, leaving Asami completely naked. She then removed her own underwear. Korra’s heavy breasts were welcomed by the cool air and she took in a deep breath again. Korra slowly returned to her position between Asami’s legs. 

She leaned in and placed kisses on Asami’s neck and collarbone. She gradually teased her way downwards to the space between Asami’s breasts. Korra took one breast into her hand and the other was peppered with kisses. She kissed Asami’s stiffened nipple and then took it into her mouth. Spiraling and flicking it causing asami to hum. As her mouth pleasured one breast her hand worked on the other, pinching and flicking the hardened nipple, causing even more sounds to be released from Asami. 

Korra’s free hand moved its way along Asami’s pale stomach. She then reached her bundle of nerves and began to slowly massage it. She could feel Asami’s hips raise forward bringing her closer to korra. She was amazed at how wet asami was when she ran her fingers along Asami’s folds and pushed her fingertip to Asami’s opening. 

“ko-rra...” muttered Asami, her voice full of need. At that Korra pushed her finger into Asami and felt it enveloped by warmth and wetness. She curled her finger and began to thrust in and out at a painstakingly slow pace. Asami began to thrust into Korra needing more friction. To this Korra added a second finger and increased her speed.

She could feel asami getting closer, so Korra’s mouth left Asami’s breast. She kneeled down between Asami’s legs and placed her mouth to her clit. She began licking and sucking the aroused bundle of nerves. This quickly sent asami over the edge in pure ecstasy. Her body tensed and her thighs gripped the sides of Korra’s head. Korra could feel her own needs growing as she listened to Asami’s labored breathing and moaning. 

Asami’s body relaxed and she fell back first onto the bed. Korra removed her fingers that were now drenched with Asami’s wetness and smiled at her, her chin still wet. Korra crawled onto the bed and kissed Asami, giving her time to collect herself.

After a few more kisses Asami flipped their positions, without separating their lips. She now straddled Korra. Asami parted Korra’s lips and flicked her tongue across Korra’s tongue, teeth, and inner walls of her mouth. 

Korra raised her hand into the tangled mess of Asami’s hair and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling them closer. Their flushed naked bodies were brought together, breasts against breasts, hips against hips. 

Asami left her lips and Korra let out a small whimper. The whimper was stilled when she felt Asami nibbling at the soft flesh of her earlobe and a hand massaging her breast. She could feel her wetness growing.

Asami nipped and kissed her way down to Korra’s free breast and brought her deep red lips to Korra’s dark nipple. She nipped at the taut nipple and then began to suck it. “a-ahhhsami,” Korra groaned. 

Asami freed Korra’s nipple and she ran her tongue in each crevice of Korra’s abs. Forcing the muscular woman to moan again and again.

Asami worked her way down, but passed where korra wanted and needed her most. She peppered kisses along Korra’s inner thigh. “Asami,” Korra gasped.

“hmmm,” she hummed as she bit Korra’s thigh, just enough to leave a bruise but not too hard. 

“Asami… please.” Asami finally ran her tongue up Korra’s folds and to the pulsing bead at the top. She licked and sucked it causing Korra to buck her hips and entangle both hands into Asami’s hair. Asami placed both her hands onto Korra’s hips to gain control and stop Korra from bucking. 

As she did this, she licked her way down to Korra’s folds again and parted them, slipping her tongue in and out of Korra. As she did this, she let go of one hip and let her fingers work Korra’s clit. This allowed Korra to thrust a bit and push Asami further into herself. 

Korra was so close. Her vision was starting to blur and her body was beginning to tense. When she finally tipped over the edge she yelled Asami’s name as her back arched. Asami continued to do her work with her mouth and fingers to extend Korra’s climax for as long as possible. Once Korra relaxed, Asami raised her eyes and looked into Korra’s icy blues. 

Asami wiped the wetness away from her mouth with the back of her hand. She began to work her way up Korra kissing every inch of her skin. Their mouths were finally brought together again. Korra could taste herself upon Asami’s lips.

They ended their kiss and Asami rolled off of Korra and laid on her back next to her.

“Wow,” Korra gasped. She then rolled over to wrap an arm around Asami’s stomach and place her head on her chest.

“Yeah, wow.” 

The two of them stayed like this until needed sleep welcomed them.

* * *

 

**The morning after…**

Korra was the first to wake the next morning. She blinked a few times to remove the sleepiness from her eyes. As Korra’s sleepy daze faded, she became aware of the arm resting on her side falling across her stomach. She felt Asami’s bare chest rise and fall against her back. She felt the long pale legs against the back of her own tan muscular legs. 

Everything that occurred last night flooded into her memory, the smell of jasmine mixed with sweat and lust, the way Asami sounded as she sent her over the edge, the feeling of Asami’s fingers and mouth, the pleasure she had felt as she finally climaxed. 

Worry began to manifest it’s way into Korra’s mind. She didn’t want this to be the first and last time. She wanted this beautiful woman to be in her life, but had no idea how to ask or tell this to her. 

As Korra was lost in thought, she felt the arm around her tighten and soft lips place themselves on the back of her neck. “Morning Korra.” Asami’s voice was still groggy.

“M-morning.” Korra rolled over to be face to face with Asami. She looked into her vibrant green eyes and gazed down at her fully exposed milky white skin and pink nipples. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a long time.” Asami smiled and winked at Korra. But the smile didn’t last long. “Is something wrong?” she asked with worry.

“A-ah, no… it’s nothing,” Korra stuttered and looked away from Asami’s eyes.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Asami placed a hand under Korra’s chin and gave her a light peck on the lips. “Really, what’s wrong?” she asked again.

“T-this…” As Korra said this, Asami frowned and removed her hand from Korra’s chin. “I-I… That didn’t come out right.” Korra paused and looked into Asami’s eyes. “I mean, is this just a one time thing or…” Korra trailed off and couldn’t bring herself to finish her question.

“If that’s what you want, then yes. But I hope that’s not what you’re trying to tell me,” said Asami.

“That’s not what I want!” Korra quickly replied. 

“That’s good to hear.” Asami smiled at her and then a slight shiver shook Asami’s body. “Can we get under the covers or something. I’m freezing.”

“I think I have a better idea.” As Korra said this, she rolled Asami onto her back and straddled the svelte body beneath her.

Asami giggled. “I’m glad that your groin is better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a test run to see if I should add any explicit chapters in my other fic Tinderella. Let me know if you think I should or shouldn't. 
> 
> Tinderella: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5610484/chapters/12926263

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always welcome!


End file.
